Future-riffic
by Sierra Lobo
Summary: "We ended up in the future? That's just terrific." What happens when the Gaang wakes up one morning to find that they've woken up in a big city full of new technologies and advancements? They conclude that mailboxes are flying boxes that sends mail all around the world and that TV's are magic boxes with people inside. The list of strange things just goes on and on! Modern day AU


**Future-riffic**

**Day one: Priority Mail**

"Where are we…?" Toph sat up, rubbing her head. "What's up with all these tall funky buildings?"

"What's that smell?!" Aang pinched his nose shut, suddenly waking up after a pigeon landed on his face.

"Ow!" Zuko yelled loudly after hitting his head on the bottom of a mail drop off box. He muttered not very kind things at the mail box and slid out from underneath. He stood up, clutching his red forehead, and kicked the mailbox angrily.

People passing by gave him a strange look as he kicked the mailbox again for good measure, making a nice dent on the surface.

Katara was pulled into reality by the loud clang of Zuko's foot making contact with the metal.

"Zuko…what are you doing?" Katara rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Zuko just plopped down next to her and huffed.

She looked at Aang for an answer, but he just shrugged.

"Um… Ahem people!" Toph coughed loudly.

Everyone except Sokka turned to look at her, as Sokka was still snoring the day away.

"Did you all even notice where we are?"

Everyone looked around carefully.

"Woah! Look at that! And that!" Aang excitedly pointed at all the towering buildings surrounding them. "They're so tall! How did they do that? There must be tons of Earthbenders here!"

"Heh, and I thought I was the blind one."

Zuko walked up to the dented mailbox he took his anger out on and poked it curiously.

"What's this thing?" He walked around it, examining it. "It says "priority mail". He grabbed the handle, opened the door thing (Lol) and looked inside it. "What's this stuff?" He reached his hand in and pulled out an envelope.

Aang walked beside him and looked at it.

"I think it's some sort of letter."

"Up and at 'em Snoozles!" Toph shouted and earthbended Sokka sky-high.

"Ah!" Sokka screamed. "This is not how I wanted to start my morning! Oof!" Sokka slowly sat up and rubbed his back. He looked up, seeing Aang and Zuko examining some strange looking box thing. (Actually, it was more like Aang getting his head stuck in the box thing while Zuko yelled at him for being stupid.) But this caught Sokka's curiosity and he got up to go to them.

"What's that?" Sokka asked them, keeping clear of Aang's flailing legs.

"I don't know. I just woke up underneath it."

Sokka examined it and knocked on the surface a few times.

"Sokka! The sound is an awful lot louder in here you know!" Aang cried from inside.

"Sorry Aang."

He continued to examine it and read the two words written on it aloud.

"Priority mail…" Sokka rubbed his chin. "I got it!"

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"It's obviously a flying box that carries mail all over the world!" Sokka concluded.

"Really? Cool!" Aang, who long since stopped struggling, exclaimed from inside the box.

"That's ridiculous." Zuko crossed his arms.

"Well then… Why don't you try thinking of a better answer hmm? Mr. I'm-so-brilliant!"

"Why is Aang inside that thing?" Toph walked up to the bickering duo, pointing at the mailbox.

"I honestly don't know." Sokka replied.

Toph metalbended the shoot open wider.

Aang scrambled out and thanked Toph over and over, like she just rescued him after being trapped on a deserted island for months.

"Don't mention it twinkle toes." Toph waved him off.

"Guys…" Katara walked up to all of them, holding only Sokka's rolled up sleeping bag.

"What is it Katara?" Aang asks, massaging his sore shoulders.

"Appa is missing…"

"WHAT?!" Aang started to panic.

"Relax twinkle toes. We left him at the pet stables remember?" Toph grabbed the scruff of his collar.

"Oh yeah…It's just that I'm not used to being separated from Appa…I guess."

"Don't sweat it Aang. I'm sure he's fine." Sokka patted his back. "Say…Where's the rest of our stuff?"

"I don't know…All we have is us, everything attached to our bodies and your sleeping bag." Katara replied.

"Where are we anyway? How'd we get here?" Toph picked her nose and flicked the booger off into some random direction.

"Maybe we should check this place out to figure out where we are." Zuko suggested.

* * *

The Gaang took in the strange sights surrounding them with wide eyes (or in Toph's case, with her feet), and stopped to examine things they found strange.

"Woah!" Aang zoomed away from the rest of them and pressed his face against a window full of televisions.

The rest of the gang came over and pressed their faces against the window in awe, (except for Toph, who hung back), a few people looking at them like they were a bunch of crazy noobs.

They all tried to scramble inside the store to see the "strange boxes" they saw in the window. They all squirmed and squished their way in.

"Watch it!" Zuko yelled at Sokka, whose hand was smashing Zuko's nose.

"Sorry sparkster!"

Zuko growled.

"Here, let me help." Toph suggested. She shoved Sokka, who was in the middle of the huge mess of bodies and caused him to fall flat on his face. Zuko followed suit, due to the loss of support, and landed next to Sokka.

"Dog pile!" Aang yelled and jumped on top of them.

Sokka let out a noise.

"Ladies first I guess…" Sokka managed to say a little breathlessly.

Zuko groaned.

Katara stifled a laugh.

"Well then…let's go!" Toph walked past the pile and earthbended the ground up from underneath them, propping them up.

They walked through the aisles of televisions and marveled over the images in the TV, except for Toph, who marveled over the sound coming out of a metal box full of more metal.

"This is the strangest box I've ever seen." Zuko picked up one of the 20 inch flat-screen TVs, examining the bottom to see if there was a hole or something that people can fit into to get into the strange box.

"Look Sparky, there IS no people in the box. I could sense it if there was anyone in that thing. It's just full of metal and shizz." Toph crossed her arms.

"Woah bud. Put the TV down." The salesman came around and told Zuko.

"TV?" Zuko looked puzzled as he set the TV down gently.

"Yeah… short for _television_?" The guy said, making the end of the sentence sound more like a question than a statement. The look on his face read: _Where have YOU been?_

"So that's what it's called! A _television!_" Sokka exclaimed. "I would have never guessed that! All I got was "magical box"."

"Ahem." Toph coughed.

"Magical "metal" box." Sokka corrected.

The group shrugged.

The salesman glanced between the group, shook his head and walked away to help other customers.

"Let's get outta here." Toph said.

"Yeah! I want to see the other cool things they have here! Maybe they have something that can fly without Airbending!" Aang said excitedly.

The group set out once again.

Toph complained that the ground (asphalt) was boiling and demanded a piggy back ride from Zuko, as a reminder to never burn her feet again like that one time.

"But I didn't even burn your feet THIS time!"

"Well then… this will serve as a reminder to never do it a second time!"

Running out of logical comebacks, Zuko sighed, but complied and crouched down for her to hop on.

Toph pointed ahead and said "Onward minion!"

* * *

*Le Author's notes:

Hey party peoples! So this story is placed in about present time, when the Gaang suddenly wakes up one morning to find that they've ended up in a strange and whole new place, (except this place still contains benders other than the Gaang!) I'm not quite sure exactly which city I should place them in. I was thinking Tokyo, Japan, since Japan is the techno place, the place with toilets that spray your butt clean after you take a dump. But I'm not entirely sure. So readers… Send me your suggestions through your review or PM me! Kay?

So in this chapter, the Gaang hasn't quite placed where they are. They are only discovering what's in store for them in this metropolis known as…our present time! So this place is basically a big city in our world, except there are benders! Isn't that awesome? Of course it is!

Anyways, in my head canon, the Gaang will be genuinely amazed at what they see and quite curious. Sokka especially, who to me, is the curious one. He is the guy who drank cactus juice, got drunk, and licked some stuff of a cave wall afterwards. And I believe he said something like "What can I say, I'm naturally curious!" or something like that. The tall buildings with metal frames will especially impress Toph though, since she has only recently discovered metalbending to be possible and, to her knowledge, she is the ONLY metalbender. She knows how hard it is to build something like our skyscrapers alone, so of course she assumes that there are a lot of metalbenders around.

Zuko waking up under a mailbox was just something I thought would be kind of funny. Sorry Zuzu! I initially planned to have him wake up under a dumpster, but that's a little too gross. Zuko kicking the mailbox was also something I thought would be funny,( I mean come on, I would laugh if I saw a dude kicking a mailbox because he woke up under one and hit his head on it), and I also thought that this is something he would totally do.

Zuko is also mind-blowingly physically strong if any of you haven't noticed in the episodes. He can smash iron shackles with a side kick, break spears with his knee (that episode where he helped that Earth Kingdom family and they didn't like him after he showed he was a firebender) and in the first episode, he took Sokka's "weapon stick thing or whatever" and totally snapped it in half like it was a toothpick. That's crazy strong. And have you seen him when he was shirtless? If other guys have six packs…he has a friggin' baker's dozen!

Don't worry! The next chapters will be about twice as long! This is just an intro! Please review loves! It's really the only thing we get in return for these stories! Thank you!


End file.
